


Midnight Wanderings

by ThefanderfamILY



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, POV Virgil Sanders, Patton is an angel, Porn, Porn With Plot, Remus is stinky, Voyeurism, i can't tag, kinda noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThefanderfamILY/pseuds/ThefanderfamILY
Summary: Logan is a robot. That's all. Or is it?





	Midnight Wanderings

**Author's Note:**

> Aw yeah, my Sanders Boys. Sorry for any spelling errors xx

Logan is a strange creature. He seems like the only one of Thomas' four main sides that is purely that. A side; just one trait of Thomas'. Logical 24/7, even when Thomas doesn't need him to be. At least Morality and Prince Prat get sad sometimes. Hell, even I get happy or horny or- whatever, and I'm supposed to be his anxiety! With Logic, there's none of that. He's like some sort of machine. Outside of videos he still acts like he's sticking to some script. 

It can get scary. Like this one time when we were watching some movie. Moana, I think it was. That one where the girl is obsessed with the water. Mr. Roboto turned to me with a blank expression and promptly commented in his matter-of-fact tone, "Realistically, Moana would have died or been sentenced to death at the beginning of the movie. Rather it be due to her reckless behavior around dangerous waters or her defiance towards her family." Freaky, right? He would've totally ruined Patton's life if he had said it any louder. 

So I'm sure you get my point. Logan = Logic. Nothing more, nothing less. Which is why, a few days ago in the mind palace I couldn't help but investigate the strange sounds I heard when there was a chance it could be him. Purely curiosity, nothing more.

It was the middle of the night and I (as per usual) was wandering around the commons, looking for something to eat or something to entertain me, (Logan has warned me about the effects of this many a time before, chiding about my lack of sleep affecting Thomas' sleep schedule aswell, like the absolute buzzkill he is,) when I heard a familiar sound. The My Family Pies intro; a porn series involving... a lot less family baking than expected. At first I thought nothing of it. Why would I? That's always been Deciet's favourite little guilty pleasure, and Remus'... well, his only pastime, because he's Remus, of course. Just another gross side being gross, is all.

It hit me almost five minutes of wandering later, when the halls got darker and the air filled with smoke. 

Come to think of it, the ambience wasn't the only thing that tipped me off. It was mostly the something- or someone- that physically hit me. I recognized his scent; clear as dog shit on a hot Summer day. "If it isn't my favourite purple bitch," he greeted, toothy grin practically boring through my skull. I backed up, more confused than shocked at this point. "Wish I could say the same to you, Duke Dipshit. Seriously, when's the last time you took a shower?"  
"Going on thirty years, baby."  
"That isn't even- whatever." I had better things to focus on at the moment. If Remus was out here, and I was only entering the dark sides' hallway now... Who did I hear watching gross porn? 

"Have you seen Deciet?"  
"Dogfucker's in his room. Probably with Thomas' brothers," the Duke responded, seemingly happy with his disturbing assumption. I cringed. Every part of that sentence was disgusting, but at least I'd gotten an honest response. That's more than Dee would ever give me. 

So it wasn't one of them. Then who? Adventures are rare around four am in the mind palace, and while I've never been too into doing things, it peaked my interest just enough to spur me into a beeline straight for the main sides' hallway. 

I felt guilty opening Patton's door a crack. Thomas' dad side was the sweetest of all of us, and definitely couldn't be the culprit. Or could he? As it turned out, no, he couldn't. I was met with a light breeze as I opened the door and after looking around, realised that Pat was most likely dreaming with thomas. He was fast asleep amid a field of flowers, sun shining down on him in rays between the scattered cherry trees. I wished I could step inside the dream, but I knew what would happen. The rain would start, flowers would die, Patton could cry- I shut the door. Those thoughts alone could wake Thomas up, which wasn't something I was trying to do.

Princey was next after my empty room. When I peeked in he was sound asleep aswell, his castle-of-a-room regal as ever, with little mind-bunnies decorating the walls with flower garlands and golden bells. Yuck. Too much for me to handle at a time like this. I closed the door.

Up next: Logan. The door was a darker shade of blue as I approached it, which could mean one thing; he'd sound-proofed it. The lifeless bastard was the one jacking off? "No fucking way." He couldn't be. He was probably doing some dumb study on emotional versus sexual connections or whatever. Regardless, I opened the door. Whatever I expected wasn't even close to this. 

Logan was seated on his bed- his room turned somewhat normal for once, walls painted blue with veins of a silver liquid coursing down to the floor and up to the ceiling, a white desk and bedframe with matching accessories, and a navy blue bedspread and pillows to finish it off. Insanely organized, as always, though that wasnt what I was focused on. Logan was fully clothed still, but his dress pants were straining against something rather prominent that the heel of his hand was pressing down. 

"No fucking way," I repeated to myself, blending into the colours of the futuristic room so I could go unnoticed. Approaching Logan, I took in the details of the video on his laptop. 

A lean, nerdy boy (not unlike Logan himself) was shirtless in a locker room, pressed against a locker between two muscular arms, belonging to a huge jock-type (presumably his brother) with a sinister smirk on his face. 

"Highly unlikely,"  
Logan stated, along with some other muttered criticism. The break in his voice made me recognize the reality of the situation. As if he were trying to drive me nuts, less than ten seconds after Logan's complaints, holy shit, his hand dipped into his pants. 

I, of course, was panicked. My body seemed (as ironic as it sounds) riddled with anxiety and arousal, and it was difficult to resist the urge to slip my hand into my pants. I let myself grab at my junk through my jeans, though. Why not? Contrary to what Logan was doing now, it was harmless. 

He'd leaned back in his bed, hand massaging the shaft of his cock. And fuck, was it a sight for sore eyes. I've always imagined (or theorized, as Logic himself would say) that every part of Logan is as pale as he is, and that was confirmed when I saw him jerking off. I may have been hallucinating, but even the veins in his cock seemed neatly organized; thin and straighter than a human's. 

Taking my eyes off his cock to look at the rest of Logan made my breath hitch. The small sighs coming from his mouth, the way his fingers slid down between his- oh holy shit. I couldn't help it. I pulled out my phone and started recording. How couldn't I? Logic himself wasn't only getting off to incest porn, but he was fucking himself back on his fingers to it. Just the thought of it made me press down harder on my hard-on. 

Logan's breathing started getting labored, and he spread his legs as the young boy in the video did the same. The view of him pulling on his cock and fucking himself back on his fingers at the same time was too much for me. In my pants, like the rowdy teenager Roman thinks I am, I came. 

I assume Logan finished sometime after me, because when I reopened my eyes he was covered in his own seed. Fuck, was it ever hot, but I had to get out of there. 

I crept out of the room, closing the door silently behind me and wondering what the fuck just happened. 

Whatever it was, I was actually tired for once, and decided it was time for some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two? Comment or drop kudos if you want one :)


End file.
